Prescriptions
by thelonelylovechild
Summary: When she decided that becoming a doctor was the most useful thing she could be, this wasn't what she meant. Fem!SI-as-Kabuto-Yakushi. No-Uchiha-Massacre meaning AU. Fem-SI-Kabuto/Itachi. Mama!Nonou also a main character despite her not being listed.
1. Pills and Potions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Hideki Gou had seen a lot of things in his long life. Battles, pillages, murder, and everything in between but <em>never<em> has he seen a babe - _one not even a year old by the looks of her_ - stare into a person's eyes with the comprehension of someone much older than her measly couple of months.

Watching the gray-haired child sleep soundly against his chest, directly over his heart beat Gou huffed.

They had been searching through the village for survivors of the attack since daybreak and imagine his surprise when the wail of a child reached his ears and drew him to the sight of a tiny bundle cocooned in the arms of a corpse.

With cautious steps he moved towards the two bodies and carefully removed the child from the dead women's - her mother's? - grasp. Immediately upon transfer black eyes snapped open and snagged onto his and for a second Gou couldn't breath.

Spotting the fear in those wild tearing eyes wasn't very difficult if one knew what to look for and it swam in her depths, knocking the air from his lungs with a silent whoosh only releasing him when those lids lowered and the brawling resumed.

It had been brief but what he glimpsed in those eyes was more than enough. Bringing the young one to his shoulder he pulled his old paternal instincts out of its retirement and coddled her close.

If anyone had the will to live it was the child surrounded by death.

* * *

><p>She hadn't wanted to be a doctor for the reason most would think. Her inspiration wasn't money or for the self-fulfilling sensation of saving a life, it was the pursuit of knowledge.<p>

_Her_ knowledge and that was that.

She had been sick. Weak in a way that everyone knew would kill her and after years of sitting in the dank hospital room watching her parents discuss her slowly failing body like she wasn't even _there_ and brush off her concerns when she asked them about the things the doctors said - she never understood a single thing they talked about - she decided she would learn what she needed to know.

She wouldn't let anyone leave her out of her own death so she mustered up the remaining stubbornness she would like to think she was known for and told them what she wanted.

She would learn the human body and there was nothing that would change her mind.

She supposed seeing their normally frail and sagging daughter so set on something was what swayed them.

That or it was the guilt they felt clawing at them for always holding her at a distance.

She didn't really blame them. After all she could have requested their presence more often than she had but she was thinking about them in the same retrospect.

The white walls and needles were her family, it was easier that way for everyone.

So they gave her books, they gave her articles, they gave her a teacher, and over the years they gave her the tools to understand.

The nurses often impeded her progress with a sigh about wearing herself out but with the flashlight hidden in her night drawer she eagerly overcame that obstacle.

So far gone in her thoughts about her illness and how it worked she even fancied herself a doctor - if only to understand a bit more on her own disease - even for a while quietly declared that to be her goal.

If she knew how to do something why not put it use? Especially since it seemed she was getting just a bit stronger everyday even if it was with the use of medications and extensive procedures.

And so life went on and so dwindled her time. Soon the pills and surgeries stopped working and she knew what was next. Years of looking at the graphs the nurses were careless with told her everything she needed to know. Besides who would worry about what the dying girl might have seen?

Mary Kiddo suffered severe heart palpitations and slide into cardiac arrest within a year of her proclamation. The flat line ringing distantly in her waterlogged ears, she had died before the nurses could even reach her room.

Darkness blanketed over her and she couldn't feel a thing.

But then that's when everything shifted and pulled. One moment she was lowering her heavy lids and the next she was lifting them to stare into a pair of lifeless green eyes and red flames.

A frightened scream bubbled out of her mouth at the sight, sliding into the air with a piercing wail and in that instant she knew something had gone _very _wrong.

* * *

><p>Apparently there was more to dying than what meets the eye.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The illness she died from is reminiscent of the one my little brother died from at the age of five and he's the reason why I want to learn about medicine. I've noticed that there aren't any fics about Kabuto floating around let alone a fem!SI so I did it because it's kinda my thing. This is a prologue kind of thing hence why it's so short. Please review.<strong>

**This is number 18. Two more until 20.**


	2. Transition

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Death was supposed to be absolute.<p>

Death was supposed to be unfailing.

She had no delusions about what would happen when her time ran out because it was supposed to be the end.

_Death was supposed to be final because that's what everyone told her it would be._

But suddenly it wasn't and she was breathing again, cradled in the arms of a stranger she had no choice but to trust.

It seemed she was always placing her well-being into someone else's hands and damn her if she wasn't sick of it.

It was terrifying to be placed in a body where she controlled nothing and it took everything in her not to panic.

Waking up to the muffled voices had done nothing to temper her fear and instantly upon blinking her eyes a wail struggled from her throat nearly choking her with its ferocity and she laid there.

Warm hands picked her up and she was being cradled once again, the smooth rocking motion stilling her cries as quickly as they came.

"And there were no survivors where she was found?" A soft feminine voice said in a language she hadn't heard hide nor hair of ever since Izumi her nurse of ten years had gotten married and pregnant took leave. The rusty cogs in her head turned as she struggled go recall her knowledge of the tongue and follow along coherently.

"None," A man grunted. "She lay in the arms of a corpse for god's sake."

Suddenly being shifted she was staring into blue eyes and then the woman smiled something heartbreaking at her.

"They get younger and younger." The lady sighed, positioning her back at the crook of her elbow and asked a question that none of them could answer.

"What is her name?"

Glances were exchanged before the man shrugged and the woman shook her head.

"Another nameless one." She murmured sadly, running a single finger down her nose. "Then it's up to me to give you one yes?"

A single tap to her chin and the opening of her mouth was as far as she could get because within a few seconds the door was slammed open and she was suddenly wailing.

She never knew exactly what called the woman and the man from the room but the only thing she knew was that she was now alone, crying in a room, and eventually to sleep.

And she would find herself doing this for years to come.

Many orphans got overlooked in such hectic times, and she was no exception.

It was fine though, isolation and loneliness weren't anything new to her. She would make do with what she was given, as she always did.

* * *

><p>Crouching down near the edge of a stream the small child at the age of five stared listlessly into water.<p>

Grey hair hung around a round face as unfocused black eyes gazed down at a reflection she wished wasn't hers but she liked to think she wasn't ungrateful.

With a face like hers it would have been easier to just write off the similarities as a coincidence.

Small pale hands lifted and the round black frames of the glasses slide over the bridge of her nose.

Having the face of one Kabuto Yakushi wasn't anything but fate.

Meeting Nonou had been luck she supposed, despite the fact that it had happened that way in canon, because surely something must have aided her in crying out when her throat had been slashed.

Fingers brushed at the line curved her neck, she could still feel the panic licking at her chest and the jagged cut of the metal against her skin.

She could still feel the fear she felt when she looked upon the faces of those men as they pillaged and burned everything to the ground. So many of the faces she had grown used to seeing covered and red and black and once again she had thought death would take her.

It had been a normal day she supposed but the tenseness of the air escaped no one. They all knew something was going to happen but to have been able to predict something to that magnitude would have been impossible.

All of those bodies burned without a proper burial. She guessed that was just how it was in a place like this. The world of shinobi would chew her up and spit her out if she hadn't been dealt such a fine, helpful hand.

Jolting at the steady pressure of a hand resting on her shoulder Kabuto - her old name had long since lost its use and the only one to give her a name was Nonou - she looked up into the smiling green eyes of the miko. She was a pretty woman if not a little plain and Kabuto wasn't ashamed to say she loved like one would a mother.

It had, after all, been a year since the raid and that was more than enough time to bond with the woman.

"Kabuto-chan, it's nearing lunch time." She said in her soft voice and she nodded, rising to a stand beside the blonde woman. "Let's hurry back and get everyone fed, then we'll start the more practical side of your iryo training."

The warm hand from her shoulder felt nice Kabuto thought with a small smile.

"Hai," she murmured, hand clenching in the fabric of her dress. "kaa-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>So this is short because I want to hurry up and get on with the story. If you're unsure what happened the page break indicated a time skip. A raid happened and now she's Nonou's kid and knows how she is. She's also receiving training and knows she's in the Naruto-verse.<strong>

**Their relationship will be expanded on in the next chapter as well as her iryo training.**

**Sorry if the transition was awkward. ^^**

**Please review and be respectful.**


End file.
